


SJG刚刚上传了一段视频

by jellyfish3258248411



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, also mercie dedue and various other characters via text/comments, ft. cameos from ashe and annette, reads mostly like a genfic bc i am Like That, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish3258248411/pseuds/jellyfish3258248411
Summary: 我操 你们在搞什么是英谷莉特下午一点钟醒来时的回复，因为她也一样的喜欢在人生中做非常愚蠢的决策，尽管和其他人的方向完全相反。然后，希尔凡如果你这么做我会马上过去把你揍飞。不幸的是，她的警告来的太晚了；希尔凡已经录下了他把一整碗棉花糖直接塞进他大张的嘴里的视频，失去控制的，停不下来的咳嗽紧随其后。我说不清楚这是个真的油管频道还是我目前以来看过最棒的表演在视频火了之后，警觉心如此评论道。希尔凡成为了油管主播。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	SJG刚刚上传了一段视频

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SJG just uploaded a video](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027674) by [sfxlled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfxlled/pseuds/sfxlled). 



> 油管用户名来源于角色的性格

“嘿伙计们，”希尔凡用一种预示着这提议不会被喜欢的语气说，“如果我变成油管主播会怎么样？”

“老天别这么做。”英谷莉特说。

“我会杀了你。”菲力克斯保证道。

“我不觉得这是个明智的选择。”帝弥托利讲的很委婉。

“好吧，不错，”希尔凡点点头，忽略了他们全部的评论，“所以我要成为油管主播。”

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡的第一个视频是关于他的仙人掌。

“你他妈的到底为什么要从这个开始，”菲力克斯完全惊呆了，但和往常一样，希尔凡忽略掉了所有不支持他糟糕决定的东西。他把手机安置在了他和菲力克斯共同公寓的客厅里，因为在深沉的，甚至超过两秒那么长时间的思考之后，希尔凡推论出在他自己的卧室里录像对于整个世界来说有一点点太亲密也太性感了。

（“我恨你，“当他告知了小团体他的打算的时候，英谷莉特说。”老天阿我真的好恨你。“）

“我的仙人掌做错了什么吗？“希尔凡边问边转过头看菲力克斯。他拿着之前他提到过的仙人掌，睁大眼睛让自己看起来楚楚可怜。菲力克斯毫不怜悯地瞪了回去。

“没有人想了解你狗日的仙人掌，希尔凡。”他说。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

但当视频火了之后，事实证明菲力克斯是错的；尽管高热度的原因更加可能是菲力克斯本人在镜头前尽自己的全部所能拳打希尔凡，而不是因为那个叫做菲力克斯的仙人掌。

就像是视频下油管评论家 **生而为战** 所说的，从喜爱列表上来看有713人同意他的说法：

_兄弟我觉得我刚刚观看的是某个没穿衣服的傻逼在滔滔不绝的讲他的植物结果被殴打了7分钟。这实在是太赞了。我百分之百会再看一次，最好是穿上衣服，但如果不穿衣服是他生命中的自我选择那么好吧_

_（事实上这就是视频里发生事件的精准描述，_ 之后帝弥托利发消息给希尔凡， _令我难以置信的痛心。_

_啊哈所以这代表你也认为它赞爆了_ ，希尔凡回复他。

帝弥托利明智的选择没有回复。）

“我忘记他给仙人掌取这名了，”是菲力克斯对英谷莉特看完视频后持续性打爆他们家电话来愤怒谴责他们甚至不能在互联网上举止正常 _（伙计们，你们在字面意义上的记录你们的白痴行为好让整个世界观赏，你们两个蠢货）_ 的激烈辩护。“当我听见那个名字（1）从他的嘴里冒出来时，我就是控制不了自己。一片红色的雾霭笼罩了我的思绪而我 _不得不_ 把他揍出屎，好吗。”

“呃，”英谷莉特在深思熟虑的停顿后说，她的声音透过电话沙沙作响，“确实可以理解。”

“我切实的在这里感受到了浓浓爱意，各位，”希尔凡在他们通话的背景里大呼小叫，但他们两个同时忽略了他。 _啊，所以这就是我狂妄自大的结果，希尔凡对着自己悲叹道，我的伊卡洛斯（2）飞的太高了。_

所以事实是，希尔凡没有因为此事而重新思考自己人生的选择。这是个错误。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡的第二个视频是关于他试图一次性在自己嘴巴里塞进20个棉花糖。

这是希尔凡在半夜两点左右刷推特时受到的启发，尽管他“第二天”（严格意义上是同一天，但希尔凡计算天数的方法是‘当他睡觉时’和‘当他醒来时’，所以在希尔凡睡着之前，工作就是明天的事）早上七点还有事要做，因为再重申一次，希尔凡的天赋就是为自己的生活做出绝对的，无比可怕的决定。

_朋友们，_ 在看到一些和他所想的话题有关的，非常棒（希尔凡自己的想法）的推之后，他尽职尽责的在群聊中发消息， _如果我一次性在嘴里面塞15个棉花糖会怎么样？_

_那听起来非常的不健康，_ 帝弥托利几乎时立刻回复道，因为，他同样的，不是非常擅长做聪明的人生决策。

_塞20个，_ 是菲力克斯两小时之后的回复，因为他是个每天凌晨四点爬起来‘晨跑’的疯子，这一行为被希尔凡亲切的称呼为‘自我折磨’。

_我操 你们搞什么_ 是英谷莉特下午一点钟醒来时的回复，因为她也一样的喜欢在人生中做非常愚蠢的决定，尽管和其他人的方向完全相反。然后， _希尔凡如果你这么做我会马上过去把你揍飞。_

不幸的是，她的警告来的太晚了；希尔凡已经录下了他把一整碗棉花糖直接塞进他大张的嘴里的视频，失去控制的，停不下来的咳嗽紧随其后。

“老天，你怎么这么蠢啊，“菲力克斯说，他正坐在另外一张椅子上带着兴趣浓厚的不适感看着他。

这一段音轨被记录在了录音带上——之后希尔凡一遍又一遍的播放，然后每一次都指出 _‘菲力克斯的声音中包含着充满爱慕的宠溺，啊哦这可真的是太可爱了’。_

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

_我说不清楚这是个真的油管频道还是我目前以来看过最棒的表演_ 在视频火了之后， **警觉心** 如此评论道。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡的第三个视频是关于他被羞恼成怒的菲力克斯锁在自己的家门外时，如何破门而入。

这仍旧是值得的，希尔凡认为，但他同时也痛苦着。

“我看到你的视频了，“亚修在帮助希尔凡撬锁的同时轻松的开始闲聊。在大约20分钟后的观看教程，自我实践，实践失败，恳求菲力克斯放他进去，然后同样也恳求失败后，希尔凡在求助于他最后的选择——亚修之前，就已经放弃了。

而亚修，作为一个普遍意义上的好人，打算过来帮忙，但现在希尔凡又欠亚修一个人情了。加上这一次已经累计了非常性感的三次，导致希尔凡有些轻微的而且一点也不性感的惊恐。亚修，仍旧是个普遍意义上的好人，也有一次，就在高中，当希尔凡东躲西藏他许多个前任女友之一的时候，亚修直直的盯着那女孩的眼睛然后供出了希尔凡的位置。

（当后来被问到这件事的时候，亚修承认他多半只是因为希尔凡在文学课上侮辱了他最喜欢的小说而心怀恶意。）

因此希尔凡不把求助亚修放在首位的主要原因，就是因为有时亚修也能非常的吓人（从别的角度上来看，某种程度上是挺性感的），但绝望的时刻总是需要绝望的措施。

“哦？“希尔凡试图听起来他一点也不在意。这是他的第三次失败，因为他火急火燎的立刻展开讨论这个新话题，”你觉得怎么样？“

“呃，“亚修说，这个开头已经听起来不像是个好预兆了。

“告诉我吧，“希尔凡哄劝道。他还在录像，因为希尔凡可不是个胆小鬼，他可以承受住任何对他的人身侮辱。他在这方面可是经验丰富。

“太傻了。“亚修说。他停顿了一下，然后急急忙忙纠正他的言辞，”不—不是说他们不好或者之类的！我是说，你知道的，所有人都喜欢看又傻又蠢的东西！…呃！我不是在说 _你_ 又傻又蠢，或者之类的，就只是，呃。你懂的。“

“我确实有点？“希尔凡补充道。

“你确实有点。“亚修不假思索的同意了，然后他瞪大了眼睛。”等等——“

_哇哦，_ **女歌手** 在希尔凡把整个没有剪切的视频发到自己的频道上后评论道， _输得彻底哈哈哈哈哈哈。_

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡完全想不到第四个视频该录什么。

“兄弟们，“他请求到，”帮帮我。“

他们四个围坐在麦当劳的桌子旁，菲力克斯，英谷莉特和帝弥托利并不打算帮忙。

“闭嘴，”英谷莉特在她咬第二口巨无霸的间隙时对希尔凡说。

“你已经想不到别的点子了？”菲力克斯嘲笑他，顺便偷了一块帝弥托利的黄金鸡块，“真可悲。”

“也许你应该放弃了，”帝弥托利同情地回复道。他从菲力克斯那里偷了一根薯条作为报复，这回菲力克斯直接拿走了他的整盒鸡块。帝弥托利只是气馁地看着他的鸡块，没有任何把它抢回来的意图，因为他就是这样的一个受气包。

再一次的，希尔凡忽略了他们的意见。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡完全不记得他是怎么录的他的第四个视频了。主要原因是因为整个录像过程中他都酩酊大醉到意识丧失；在希尔凡身上发生的最糟糕的巧合就是麦克朗的生日正正好好和国际兄弟姐妹日同一天。

在他生命中的那么多年里，这个事实一直兢兢业业地给希尔凡带来许多苦难以及争吵。四月十号是个被诅咒的日子，在无数个原因中包括但不限于麦克朗同样在他生日的那天和家里断绝关系。诚然，是他们父母决定的鸡掰举动。

尽管麦克朗自己也是个烂鸡巴人，并且希尔凡在他生命中的24年逐渐认识到并且接受了这个事实，但是仍然——一个无与伦比的鸡掰举动。

总之，希尔凡离题了。所有的这些都和希尔凡在四月十号这一天在完全没有准备的情况下神志不清烂醉如泥并且甚至在比平时做决定时更糟糕的精神状态下拍的第四个视频有关。这直接导致了醉汉希尔凡得出了拍摄对他狗屎兄弟的长篇激情咆哮是个最棒主意的结论，如此这般，因而：

希尔凡在严重的醉宿中醒来，手机嗡嗡震个不停。他困倦朦胧的眨了眨眼，在床上翻了个身，发出一声呻吟般的叹息，然后查看了他的手机。他的视线挣扎着聚焦在不停收到的短信和通知上，来势汹涌。

_12_ _通帝弥托利的未接来电_

_帝弥托利：_ 希尔凡你还好吗？

_帝弥托利：_ 醒来的时候请回我消息

_杜笃：_ 如果你需要有人来和你谈谈，我乐意倾听。

_杜笃：_ 拜托照顾好自己。

_23_ _通英谷莉特的未接来电_

_英谷莉特：_ 希 尔 凡

_英谷莉特：_ 希 尔 凡 他 妈 的 给 我 醒 醒

_英谷莉特：_ 我 操 他 妈 的 担 心 死 了 傻 逼 快 起 来

_英谷莉特：_ 狗 娘 养 的

_英谷莉特：_ 我 一 会 就 到 不 要 试 图 阻 止 我

_1_ _通亚修的未接来电_

_亚修：_ 嘿，希尔凡，你现在可能正在睡觉但我只想让你知道我们一直都在你身边！

_亚修：_ 你一直都可以和我谈谈。记得醒来后回我消息！

_2_ _通娅妮特的未接来电_

_娅妮特：_ 嘿呃希尔凡你那边还好吗？？？

_娅妮特：_ 当我在推荐栏里刷到这个时真的很震惊。我甚至都不知道你有个油管频道！！>:o

_娅妮特：_ 总之记得喝点水好吗！！看见消息后回我（飞吻黄豆emoji）我们可以谈谈之类的！！

_梅尔塞德斯发送了1个链接：7个醉宿后的最好补救措施：简单方法… …_

希尔凡眯起眼，然后接着，非常缓慢地，迫使自己的手指对最后收到的消息打出一串乱七八糟的回答。

_希尔凡：_ 么r塞德我他m啊爱n

_梅尔塞德斯：_ 不客气 :)

把这些解决了之后，希尔凡放任自己的手臂落下，手机从他的手中滑落，然后他继续回到了梦乡。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

_【缩略图：一张模糊不清的，昏暗的，在自拍模式下的希尔凡的正脸照片。桌上有两瓶开过了的威士忌在他旁边。其中一瓶已经空了，另外一瓶也差不了多少。】_

**国际兄弟姐妹日快乐操他妈的麦克朗**

_892,532_ _浏览_

_发布人： **SJG**_

2.3k 评论^

**天 才 ——4小时前**

嘿这个家伙他妈的没事吗

_1.9k_ _喜欢_

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡在第二次睡着的两小时后再一次醒来。这一次他确保每个人都对他放心了，尽管他的脑瓜子剧烈的疼痛着，而且他确保他回复了每个人 _是的，他没事，我没事，什么事都没有。_

当他去查看他的频道的时候，他发现在他（再一次）睡着的时候他的视频已经达到了百万的播放量。这真的，非常奇怪，但希尔凡认为油管的运算法有时就会导致这样。

在他简短的思考他是否该重新考虑曾经做出的一切导致他现在的这个生活节点的所有选择，并且无比坚决的认定他的答案是 _不_ 之后，希尔凡全裸着走出了他的卧室门口，然后立即遭到了菲力克斯面无表情的凝视。他抱着他的胳膊，坐在了客厅的沙发上，在他面前的桌子上放着一个盘子，盘子上坐着一块煎蛋卷。

“英谷莉特会在15分钟内到，”菲力克斯板平地说。“把你他妈的裤子穿上。”

希尔凡尽职地听从了菲力克斯的话。他回到了他的房间里，然后穿着他-他妈的裤子-走了回来。

“我帮你请了假，”是希尔凡正对着他的食物在沙发上坐下来后菲力克斯告诉他的下一件事，“我说你不舒服，但考虑到你愚蠢的狗屎视频突然就爆炸一般的火了，我不清楚它能传的多远。”

“操，”希尔凡真情实感的说。

“把你的蛋吃了，”菲力克斯说着把盘子推给希尔凡，“还有布洛芬。喝点水。”

“谢了，菲力克斯，”希尔凡坐了起来，在满嘴的鸡蛋中含糊不清地说。菲力克斯不情愿地叹了口气，充满了深情的厌恶。

“别说我从来没为你做过任何事，”菲力克斯说，“戈迪耶，你最好充满感激”

“我很感激你做的一切，”希尔凡试图这么说，但因为他满嘴的食物所以说的模糊不清难以理解。菲力克斯又一次叹气，但他似乎知道希尔凡在说什么。

菲力克斯十分罕见的显露出了仁慈，没再对希尔凡说什么来继续加重他的无比糟糕的醉宿。他们只是在令人舒适的和睦中坐着，然后，当然，直到14分钟后英谷莉特一边疯狂锤门一边大叫着 _希尔凡.乔瑟.戈迪耶你给我他妈的出来面对我_ 打破了这份平静。

希尔凡看着菲力克斯。菲力克斯也看着他。

“真是狂妄，“菲力克斯说，而不幸的是希尔凡无法不同意。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡的第五个视频差不多是一个传统意义上的道歉和针对上次视频的清理，主要内容是他试图一笑而过 _‘哦天哪朋友们我发誓我没有精神创伤哈哈还有对，没错我确实接受了心理治疗’_ 。从他的观众们充满疑虑的评论中可以看出他们没有完全信服希尔凡说的话，但至少让他们某种程度上的松了口气。

比起这个，更加重要的是希尔凡的第六个视频，因为他偶然的，意外的揭露了他，就像是法嘉斯皇储最好的朋友，之类的。希尔凡为自己辩护说他只是忘了帝弥托利是皇室成员，因为只有当他们去帝弥托利那华丽夸张的，装饰过度的城堡里玩的时候或者他们想出去找个地方吃一顿来庆祝帝弥托利的生日然后意识到 _因为_ 是帝弥托利的生日所以所有店门都关着时，他才能想得起来帝弥托利的身份。

太令人沮丧了。不过总之，希尔凡偏题了。

希尔凡的第六个视频是关于他和他的团伙们在附近的购物中心闲逛。极度平凡到英谷莉特甚至在视频里指出了这点并且问到 _你到底究竟为什么要拍这个？没有人会来看这个的。我们甚至什么事都没做。_

的确是这样。这个视频里最有趣的部分是帝弥托利一个不小心把自己的墨西哥卷掉到了地上，然后凄惨又沮丧的盯着他的玉米饼看。他深深的沉浸在自己的悲伤中，甚至没有打算去清理。菲力克斯笑的厉害到不得不整个人都靠在希尔凡身上来支撑住自己不要摔倒。

然而，和菲力克斯以及那篇仙人掌的视频一样，当视频发布的时候英谷莉特被事实证明是错的。

大多数评论在为 _我操 这他妈是帝弥托利王子？_ 这个事实而震惊，然后以许多许多不同的句子结构来表达同样的含义。除了用户 **提倡者 <3**，评论到 _嘿SJG和他的公寓室友在这个视频里是不是在物理意义上的卿卿我我，_ 但这条评论立刻就被大波评论帝弥托利相关的人群掩埋了。

_希尔凡，_ 帝弥托利在大概视频发布的8小时后给他发消息， _拜托把这个删掉。_

希尔凡没有删，因为他就是这样一个混球。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

“我还是不理解你怎么会有这么多订阅者，“娅妮特和希尔凡一起盯着他的频道统计数据时说，”你的视频真的是完全让人理解不了。“

“谢了，“希尔凡说，并不确定这是不是个好事。

“我的意思是，“娅妮特继续对自己嘀咕到，”我 _猜测_ 你的视频可能对现代互联网用户有着特殊的吸引力？新达达主义（3）的再度出现？

“哼呣，”希尔凡给出了非常有帮助的建设性意见。

“呃呃，我搞不清楚！”娅妮特痛苦的摇了摇头。希尔凡有点疑惑的拍了拍她的背安慰她。

菲力克斯选择在此时走进了房间。当他看到他们俩时停下了脚步——娅妮特抱着希尔凡的电脑显得非常绝望，而希尔凡则尽他所能的试图让娅妮特振作起来，尽管他完全不知道她为什么那么沮丧。

“…好吧，”菲力克斯沉默片刻后说，然后他转身准备离开。

“菲力克斯，别！”娅妮特哭喊道。她伸出手臂，希望靠她意志的力量就能魔法般的让菲力克斯停下。

然而菲力克斯确实停下来了，所以也许意志的力量确实有用，又或许只是因为是娅妮特的呼喊。

“你想干什么，“当娅妮特成功的说服他一起坐下盯着屏幕看时，菲力克斯直截了当的问。这一定是魔法，希尔凡得出结论。

“我们在试着搞清楚该如何把希尔凡油管上的频道突如其来的热度维持住。“娅妮特说。”又或许甚至让他变得更火？我也不清楚。但至少得维持住。“

停顿。然后——

“我要走了。“

“菲力克斯！“娅妮特哀嚎。

在一小段时间和不太上心的挣扎之后，娅妮特成功让菲力克斯再次留下了。另一个魔法般的奇迹。

“剥削帝弥托利就行，“等他们重新入座后，菲力克斯平淡无聊地告诉他们。他眯起眼睛盯着屏幕。”那些人他妈的沉迷于这么做。“

“国王和我发消息告诉我别再搞这种事了，因为他说牵扯到一些重要的事情之类之类的，”希尔凡把这个提议驳回。“我不太清楚。他说的东西我连半点都搞不懂。”

“你不是辅修政治学吗，”娅妮特问。

“小问题，”希尔凡挥了挥手。“那不重要。主要问题是，在我的视频里拍帝弥托利似乎是犯法的。“

“我不认为有这种法律，“菲力克斯说。”蓝贝尔叔叔大概只是在他妈的做弥补措施，这样他就不需要处理看过你视频的傻逼了。“

“唔，我辅修的不是法律，菲力克斯，我辅修的是政治学。我们继续。“

“我真他妈讨厌你，“菲力克斯告知他。

娅妮特盯着他们看了一会儿，然后她整个人被点亮了一般激动起来。

_“我明白了，“_ 她的眼睛闪闪发光。一阵恐惧感爬上了希尔凡的脊椎骨，紧接着这股危险的预感被娅妮特接下来的发言证实了：”你应该在你的视频里多让菲力克斯露露面！“

“啊？”希尔凡说。

“ _啊？”_ 菲力克斯说。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡的第七个视频是关于他和菲力克斯帮助亚修照看他的猫。这又一次的被预言完全不会受到观众喜爱——仅仅只是字面意义上的，12分钟的，希尔凡和菲力克斯相互斗嘴的同时轮流朝亚修的猫（名字叫飞雾，因为亚修本人完全就是个废物。）大喊大叫。

结果是，这个视频又火了，而且它甚至挑战了帝弥托利的那个短片在希尔凡油管频道浏览量第二多的视频的地位。幸运的是，又或者是不幸的是，麦克朗的视频仍然遥遥领先。

以下的评论言简意赅的总结出了大家对这个视频的积极反应：

**雷斯塔.世系** ：更像是SJG和他的两只猫 笑死我了

希尔凡不得不物理意义上的制止菲力克斯用希尔凡自己的账号对那个这么评论的人回复 _操你妈。_ 而并未被希尔凡成功制止的菲力克斯，给自己创建了一个油管账号，就为了告诉 **雷斯塔.世系** 他的回复有多恶心人。

一夜之间， **独狼** 简洁精悍的 _去死_ 变成了这个视频的最前排评论，坐拥着大手笔的2.2k喜欢。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡其实真的不是为了热度而继续剥削菲力克斯的。没人相信他，甚至菲力克斯本人都不信，但这就是真正的事实。

希尔凡不是 _故意而为_ ，但结果就是这样。尽管热度是意外而来的，所以他这么做 _真真确确_ 算是剥削利用行为吗？

（“没错，”帝弥托利说。希尔凡忽略了他。）

他和菲力克斯时时刻刻都黏在一起绝对不是他的错。因为他们住在一起，这导致拉他过来客串或是出演又或者干别的什么都实在是方便过了头。希尔凡已经认识并且零距离物理接触菲力克斯太久了，久到差不多有一辈子，所以他在视频里出现肯定也是理所应当。

（“你在想什么，“英谷莉特不带音调的说。希尔凡同样也忽略了她。）

所以他接下来的几个视频中菲力克斯全都占据了大量到不成比例的荧幕时间。这就，很不错，不是吗？绝对很正常。尽管有些人似乎对他们‘过分随意’触碰对方的举动评头论足，又或者拿他们有时看着对方时脸上的表情出来说事，之类的。

希尔凡把这些全都忽略了，直到大概一个月后，终于有人不带任何含蓄的拐弯抹角，

单刀直入的挑明了问题。

**~** **高贵血统~ —— 1天之前**

他们是同性情侣吗？我不弯也不恐同，只是纯粹的好奇而已。

当希尔凡读到这个评论时，脑子里的第一个想法是， _哇哦，这个家伙可真没礼貌。_

第二个想法是， _哈哈，我们不是。_

第三个想法是， _等等。_

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

菲力克斯高中毕业后，希尔凡邀请他搬过来一起住。

这其实根本没必要，因为第一点，伏拉鲁达里乌斯家和戈迪耶家都蛮富裕的。如果菲力克斯愿意的话，他们俩都可以用他们爸爸的信托基金或者别的各买一所房子。第二点，就算他们真的为此而困扰，他们俩还是王子自童年起最好的朋友。即使菲力克斯和希尔凡都拒绝从帝弥托利那里蹭吃蹭喝，可要是他们手头真的吃紧，帝弥托利也会十分乐意提供帮助。

然而这些都不是希尔凡当时考虑的事。他想的更多的是， _嘿，能和菲力克斯一起住可真的太好了。_

所以希尔凡直截了当的邀请了他。

在希尔凡抛出了问题后，菲力克斯盯着他看了一会儿。他的眼睛睁得老大，一抹非常非常淡的红晕爬上了他的脸颊。

希尔凡只是眨了眨眼睛，完全没注意到。

“好，“在几秒的停顿后，菲力克斯脱口而出。他紧接着干咳了几声，”我-我是说，也-也不是不可以。管他呢，你这脑残。我们他妈的搬到一起住吧。“

_好怪哦，_ 希尔凡这么想到，但他没再继续纠结这事。

回溯了一遍后，希尔凡突然明白了为什么就算他能在不去上课的前提下每一门都取得顶尖的成绩（娅妮特仍旧因为这事而怨恨着他，希尔凡真的觉得很不公平），他的朋友们却都仍旧叫他蠢货了。

这也解释了为什么菲力克斯有时会费心的给他做早餐，以及为什么每次在他突发奇想的时候菲力克斯不管带着多少怨言和不情愿都会陪着他闹。同样也是当他看见菲力克斯笑起来或者不小心显露出他多愁善感的内心时，希尔凡心中总是被暖意充满的原因——

希尔凡停止了思考，然后开始盯着他的仙人掌看，那个叫做菲力克斯的仙人掌。

停顿。

“哦，菲力克斯，“希尔凡对着他的仙人掌叹气，”我们现在没有回头路了。“

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

但只是为了确保他没有搞错——

_希尔凡：_ 嘿英谷莉特

_希尔凡：_ 我和菲力克斯在交往吗

_英谷莉特：_ 你为什么问我

_英谷莉特：_ 问你自己去

_英谷莉特：_ 以及

_英谷莉特：_ 没错

_英谷莉特：_ 傻逼

_希尔凡：_ 哦

_英谷莉特：_ 你他妈的终于

好吧，希尔凡想，真的是那样。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

希尔凡已经仔细考虑了这些信息大概有一天了，最终他决定了应该怎样解决：就像他解决人生中的其他问题一样，像把大锤一般的直截了当的把它搞定。通常来说这种处理方法带来的都不是什么好结果，但希尔凡希望今天的这次能够成为例外，但愿如此。

“嘿，菲力克斯，“希尔凡全裸着卧在沙发上呼唤到。他后知后觉的发现菲力克斯允许他这么做是另一个他应该早些考虑他们之间关系的信号。

菲力克斯正坐在房间的另外一头看他的手机。他抬起了头，挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我们在交往吗？”希尔凡问。

片刻的沉默后，菲力克把他的手机放回到了桌上。

他站了起来，然后非常平静的走到了希尔凡面前。希尔凡抬起头伸长脖子看着菲力克斯，而菲力克斯从他站着的地方低着头看他。

又是片刻的沉默。接着：

“我要把你杀了。”菲力克斯说。

但他却上前亲吻了希尔凡，所以希尔凡总结出之前菲力克斯大概是在撒谎。

⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻⿻

【缩略图： _一张希尔凡和菲力克斯两个人都站在结冰的湖面的正中央的照片。他们在冰上看起来都很自信。希尔凡正在炫耀他的花滑技巧，而菲力克斯一边看着他，一边带着一抹小小的温柔微笑在嘴边。_ 】

**在宫殿湖上滑冰（菲力克斯友情出演）**

_1,839,732_ _浏览_

_发布人： **SJG**_

3.1k评论^

**_SJG_ ** _置顶了：_

**_SJG_** 回复 **~高贵之屋~ ——6小时前**

是

_4.3k_ _喜欢_

名字（1）：希尔凡给自己的仙人掌取名菲力克斯，原文Felix the Cactus，例如亚历山大大帝（Alexander the Great）。希尔凡取这个名字给自己的仙人掌的同时也是在取笑菲力克斯。

伊卡洛斯（2）：希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，在与父亲使用蜡和羽毛造的翅膀逃离克里特岛时，他因飞的太高双翼上的蜡被太阳融化而跌落水中丧生。

新达达主义（3）：达达主义在1915年一战后时出现，“奉行虚无主义，反战，反对固有观念，破坏一切，打倒一切。“新达达主义概念在二战后出现，其艺术作品可以被归入后现代主义的范畴。新达达主义的艺术家大多都是抽象风格。个人理解是希尔凡的视频难以理解到抽象，所以娅妮特理解为他会受到“新达达主义艺术家”的追捧。


End file.
